


Seigen nashi

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, Teasing, Vacation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Per quanto Yuya avesse provato a non stargli troppo vicino, a non andarlo troppo a cercare per non dare nell’occhio, una volta entrati nella vasca termale il più grande gli si era messo di fianco, troppo vicino perché fosse un caso, e lui stava lottando con tutto se stesso per trattenersi da cercare un contatto maggiore.
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yabu Kota





	Seigen nashi

**_ \- Seigen Nashi - _ **

Quando avevano parlato di vacanza, Yuya si era dimostrato subito partecipe.

Gli andava di passare del tempo con gli altri, lontano dal lavoro, dagli impegni, dalla città.

Il fatto che tutto quello che i loro orari gli permettessero fossero due giorni scarsi in un onsen vicino Tokyo, non aveva affatto scalfito il suo buonumore.

Gli bastava poco, del resto, per sentirsi in vacanza.

Era arrivato nella stanza del ryokan da meno di mezz’ora, e già gli pareva di sentirsi meno stressato del solito.

E sapeva, del resto, che il merito non era solo di quello stacco dagli impegni quotidiani.

Con passo lieve, si avvicinò alle spalle di Yabu, mettendogli le braccia intorno alla vita e posandogli il mento su una spalla, facendolo trasalire.

“Yuuyan!” si lamentò il più grande, portandosi teatralmente una mano all’altezza del cuore. Ma sorrideva, e Yuya non poté fare a meno di farlo a sua volta.

Kota si voltò verso di lui, posandogli un bacio sulle labbra, e stringendolo a sé.

Takaki si lasciò cullare da quell’abbraccio, respirando a fondo e posando il viso nell’incavo del collo del ragazzo, respirando a fondo l’odore della sua pelle dopo la doccia.

Sentiva il profumo del bagnoschiuma mescolarsi al suo, era qualcosa che gli era sempre piaciuto sentire, qualcosa che in un certo senso lo aiutava a rilassarsi.

Cauto, fece scivolare le mani sulla cintura dell’accappatoio, slacciandola e aprendolo, entrando a contatto con la nuda pelle.

Sentì Yabu ridere leggermente nel suo orecchio, prima di afferrarlo per i polsi e scostarlo.

“Andiamo, Yuuyan. Abbiamo detto agli altri che li avremmo raggiunti subito. Non vorrai che si insospettiscano, no?” gli chiese, malizioso.

Il più piccolo sbuffò, alzando le braccia in segno di resa.

“Va bene, va bene.” concesse. “Del resto, sei mio per i prossimi due giorni, no? Posso farcela ad aspettare un paio d’ore.” scherzò, dirigendosi verso la porta della stanza con passo veloce.

Era certo che se fosse rimasto anche solo pochi minuti in più, non sarebbe riuscito più ad andarsene così facilmente.

***

Yuya c’aveva messo tutto il suo impegno.

Lui e Yabu non si frequentavano da troppo tempo; pochi mesi prima avevano cominciato ad uscire insieme, senza impegno, prima che si trasformasse in qualcosa di più.

Non avevano detto niente a nessuno, non ancora.

Non avrebbe saputo dire il perché.

Per una sorta di scaramanzia, forse. Per evitare problemi inutili, e domande, e allusioni, ma avevano tenuto la cosa per loro.

Erano entrambi due persone riservate abbastanza da andare avanti così senza che la cosa causasse loro il minimo disagio.

Non era un obbligo, era più come se fra loro ci fosse un tacito accordo, ma quando si trovavano insieme agli altri ragazzi cercavano sempre di essere quantomeno... discreti.

Eppure, quel giorno Kota sembrava essere particolarmente... su di giri.

Per quanto Yuya avesse provato a non stargli troppo vicino, a non andarlo troppo a cercare per non dare nell’occhio, una volta entrati nella vasca termale il più grande gli si era messo di fianco, troppo vicino perché fosse un caso, e lui stava lottando con tutto se stesso per trattenersi da cercare un contatto maggiore.

Accanto a lui, Daiki gli stava raccontando qualcosa in merito all’ultimo concerto.

E per un po’ lui era anche riuscito a seguire il suo discorso.

Quando tuttavia aveva sentito la mano di Yabu posarsi sulla sua gamba, Daiki era diventato l’ultimo dei suoi pensieri.

Sbarrò gli occhi, cercando di non mostrare nessuna reazione apparente a quel contatto improvviso.

Continuò a guardare il più piccolo, annuendo di tanto in tanto, mentre la mano di Kota risaliva sulla sua pelle, raggiungendo il suo sesso e cominciando a sfiorarlo con la punta dei polpastrelli.

Yuya deglutì, silenziosamente.

Dalla superficie dell’acqua non si riusciva a distinguere il fondo, per cui Yuya non era eccessivamente preoccupato dal fatto che Arioka, o chiunque degli altri, se ne potesse accorgere.

Meno fiducia aveva invece nelle proprie reazioni.

Lanciò un’occhiata fugace a Kota, guardandolo male, e poi si spostò leggermente, come a intimargli di smettere.

Invito che l’altro non colse, o che comunque scelse di ignorare, dato che strinse a pugno la mano contro la sua erezione, cominciando a muovere il polso con ritmo cadenzato.

Yuya si morse un labbro, sospirando lievemente e continuando a fingere di star ascoltando Daiki.

Nonostante la situazione in cui si trovavano, non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi già eccitato.

Era difficile comunque non esserlo con le mani di Kota su di lui, con il pensiero dritto alla prospettiva di quei due giorni insieme, con la sensazione di volersi abbandonare a quel tocco e sapere di non poterlo fare.

Non si trattava più di dire o meno agli altri della loro relazione, si trattava soltanto di salvare la faccia in quel frangente in cui a malapena pensava di essere in grado di formulare una frase di senso compiuto senza così tradirsi.

Ora rimanere in silenzio era necessariamente un obbligo, e Kota sembrava saperlo fin troppo bene, e si stava palesemente divertendo a sfidare i suoi limiti.

“Yuya, mi stai ascoltando?” gli chiese improvvisamente Daiki, alzando un sopracciglio con aria perplessa.

Takaki annuì, sorridendo, come invitandolo ad andare avanti.

Non sapeva per quanto ancora sarebbe riuscito a resistere.

Sentiva la pelle bollente della mano di Yabu intorno alla propria erezione, lo sentiva sfiorargli la punta con il pollice, e poi scendere a stringere sulla base, ripetendo in un ciclo continuo quelle azioni, tanto che dopo pochi minuti gli sembrava già di stare per perdere quel già scarso controllo che aveva su se stesso.

Alzò brevemente la testa, valutando mentalmente se con il braccio potesse riuscire ad afferrare l’asciugamano dimenticato vicino al bordo della piscina.

Non poteva rimanere lì ancora a lungo, o non avrebbe più resistito.

Anche Yabu sembrò pensarla allo stesso modo: fermò bruscamente il movimento della propria mano su di lui, e per quanto Yuya potesse sentirsi parzialmente sollevato, non poté fare a meno di emettere un gemito sommesso per l’improvvisa mancanza di contatto.

Chiuse brevemente gli occhi, prima di rivolgere nuovamente la propria attenzione a Daiki, insieme ad uno sguardo di scuse.

“Mi dispiace Dai-chan, ma... non mi sento troppo bene. Credo che tornerò in camera a riposare un po’ prima di cena.” gli disse, velocemente, afferrando l’asciugamano e coprendosi nel momento esatto in cui uscì dall’acqua, in modo tale che l’altro non riuscisse a vederlo.

“Cosa ti senti, Yuuyan? Vuoi che ti accompagni?” chiese preoccupato Arioka, seguendolo con lo sguardo.

Yuya imprecò nella sua mente, sentendo Kota ridacchiare prima di intromettersi nella discussione.

“Lo accompagno io, non ti preoccupare.” rassicurò il compagno di gruppo con un breve sorriso, compiendo poi i medesimi movimenti di Yuya e uscendo con fare repentino dall’acqua.

Ma Takaki si era già avviato verso la propria stanza, dopo aver indossato l’accappatoio ed essersi curato di nascondere alla bell’e meglio l’ormai vistosa erezione.

Una volta dentro si chiuse la porta alle spalle, fiondandosi in bagno e abbandonando l’accappatoio sul pavimento, prima di aprire l’acqua fredda della doccia ed entrarvi, cercando in qualche modo di placare la propria eccitazione.

Poi la sua mano scivolò verso il basso, e si rese conto che ormai si era spinto troppo in là per poter anche solo sperare che una doccia fredda bastasse.

Riprese il lavoro lì da dove Kota l’aveva interrotto, stringendo la mano sulla propria erezione e muovendola velocemente, non desiderando altro che di venire il più in fretta possibile.

Fu a quel punto che sentì la porta del bagno aprirsi, e Kota scostare l’anta della doccia per infilarvisi sotto insieme a lui.

Takaki alzò bruscamente la mano, arrossendo, e gli scoccò un’occhiataccia.

“Dannazione, Yuuyan...” mormorò il più grande, sporgendosi oltre il ragazzo per girare la manopola dell’acqua calda. “È gelida.” disse poi, sorridendo come se lui non avesse colpa.

Takaki sospirò, non potendo fare a meno di godersi la sensazione dell’acqua tiepida sulla pelle.

“E di chi credi che sia la colpa?” sbottò, agitato. “Sei impazzito, Kota? Daiki avrebbe potuto accorgersene. Così come chiunque degli altri.” lo riprese.

Kota scrollò le spalle, sorridendo.

“E dove sta il bello, se no?” sussurrò, avvicinandoglisi e mettendogli le mani sui fianchi. “Mi dispiace Yuuyan, ma... non sono riuscito a trattenermi. Eri così maledettamente invitante, che...” lasciò la frase a metà, e l’altro non ebbe il tempo di reagire mentre Yabu faceva maggiore presa su di lui, costringendolo a girarsi e a far aderire il viso contro le piastrelle della doccia, mentre gli tirava indietro il bacino e si stringeva su di lui, facendogli sentire la propria erezione contro una natica.

Yuya non disse niente; non si ribellò, perché in fondo se poteva scegliere fra il masturbarsi velocemente solo per togliersi il pensiero e farsi scopare da Kota, avrebbe sicuramente scelto la seconda.

Si sarebbe aspettato un minimo di preparazione, ma non fu così fortunato.

Il più grande si spinse dentro di lui con un movimento secco, quasi brutale, chinandosi poi sulla sua schiena e mormorandogli qualche scusa all’orecchio.

Yuya gemette per il dolore, ma non voleva comunque che l’altro si fermasse.

Il suo livello di eccitazione non glielo permetteva.

Spinse i fianchi contro i suoi, in un chiaro invito, e Kota non esitò.

Artigliandogli il bacino con le unghie, uscì quasi del tutto fuori dal suo corpo, prima di spingersi nuovamente dentro, più a fondo di prima, e ripetendo il medesimo gesto ancora, e ancora, e ancora, fino a quando Yuya non sostituì le smorfie di dolore a grida soffocate di piacere, spingendosi sempre di più su di lui alla ricerca di un contatto sempre maggiore e portando contemporaneamente la mano sulla propria erezione, riprendendo a muoverla con foga.

Non passarono che pochi minuti prima che raggiungesse l’orgasmo, poggiandosi contro la parete, come alla ricerca di un sollievo nel fresco delle piastrelle.

Non durò troppo; ancora qualche spinta e Yabu lo afferrò per i capelli, tirandolo indietro e aumentando così la morsa intorno alla propria erezione e mordendogli una spalla, mentre veniva dentro di lui.

Si sfilò poi velocemente dal suo corpo, aiutandolo a voltarsi e sorridendogli.

“Ti ho fatto male?” gli chiese, come improvvisamente preoccupato per la propria irruenza.

Yuya scosse le spalle.

Non era certo di quanto quella sera sarebbe riuscito a reggersi sulle proprie gambe, ma non se ne sarebbe lamentato.

“Non è niente che io non possa sopportare.” rispose, fingendo un tono spavaldo.

Finirono velocemente di lavarsi, poi si avvolsero nei rispettivi accappatoi e Yuya tornò nella stanza, con passo lievemente malfermo, andando ad accasciarsi sul letto.

Yabu si stese sopra di lui, piegando le gambe e poggiandogli il mento sopra il petto, con aria assorta.

“Pensi che Dai-chan si sia accorto di qualcosa?” gli chiese improvvisamente Takaki, pensieroso quanto lui.

Kota sospirò, poi scrollò le spalle.

“Non lo so. Ma sai cosa? Non è poi così importante.” si protese verso di lui, spostandogli una ciocca di capelli da davanti al viso. “Direi che sono arrivato alla fase in cui mi sono stancato di dovermi nascondere di fronte agli altri. Per cui se anche dovessero capire qualcosa... non sarò io a negare.” mormorò, scuotendo la testa.

Yuya si limitò ad annuire, senza discutere oltre.

Chiuse brevemente gli occhi, crogiolandosi nel tocco dell’altro sulla propria pelle.

In qualche modo che non riusciva del tutto a spiegarsi, si sentiva sollevato.

Sollevato al pensiero di non dover più trattenere atteggiamenti che per lui erano naturali, sollevato nel non doversi più nascondere, perché per quanto non si fossero imposti nessuna restrizione e nessun’obbligo, era il suo stesso inconscio spesso a fermarlo.

Si sentiva bene; tranquillo, rilassato.

Felice.


End file.
